


It always starts with Shakespeare

by T1213121



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human!Doctor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 多娜在相亲会上遇到了约翰·史密斯，而她不认为约翰是自己的款。





	It always starts with Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/gifts).



_This thou perceivest,which makes thy love more strong,_

_To love that well which thou must leave are long._

这是三个月内的第七次了，多娜被她的朋友或同事或她最亲爱的妈妈拽去无聊的相亲会，听一群无聊的男人们鬼扯一些不着边际的话语，最后得到一个“下次继续出来玩”或“不好意思我想我们不合拍”的无聊结果。她早过了报纸上宣称的结婚黄金年龄，经历过一次失败的婚姻——好吧，算不上婚姻，她甚至还没进行到在牧师面前说我愿意的那步，二人就似乎因为一些小问题不欢而散。一定是因为一些小问题，多娜心想，因为她根本记不起来经历了什么。所以，小问题，会被忘记的那种。

在大厅时钟快要指向晚上七点三十一分时，她的相亲对象稍显迟到地在餐厅门口出现了，穿着一件及脚面的棕色长风衣，却踩着一双不搭界的帆布鞋。棕褐色的条纹西装把他的身形拉得修长，像是一位文质彬彬的有学之士，但凌乱蓬松的头发搭配上他过分瘦弱的身材，看起来就是隔壁大学刚入学的二十岁菜鸟新生。

大概又是一个无聊的夜晚。多娜耸肩，在他过来前把提前上的鸡尾酒一饮而尽。真难喝。但如果今晚的餐点这位相亲对象不考虑买单，这就会显得她相当明智了。

“晚上好。”相亲对象七号站在门口环顾四周，最终径直走来，坐在她对面的空位上，“我想你就是多娜。”

“是的，多娜·诺布尔，很高兴认识你……呃，我记得是，约翰？”多娜简短地与他打个招呼。

“约翰·史密斯，是隔壁那所学校的英文老师。”

“那你一定是新来的。我就是那所学校毕业的。但学校什么时候开始招募苏格兰人教英文了？”

“很高兴你看出来我是个苏格兰人。但我确实说英语。”约翰轻快地讲，丝毫看不出有任何的难为情。他翻开菜单，大致浏览一遍，探出头来问多娜：“你想吃些什么？”

“我已经点了一份农舍派。”多娜按下菜单，给他指出几道这餐厅的招牌菜，“你也可以试试，这些都是这里的必点之作。”

“那就和她一样，以及一杯苏打水。”约翰合上菜单交给服务员，把话题又绕回到多娜身上，“看起来你当年算是个好学生。”

“我？不，我不算那种‘好学生’，我是个爱给老师找麻烦的人，典型的问题学生。”

“很难想象。比如说？”

“老师，你不是英格兰人，为什么教我们英语——诸如此类的问题，我当年提得非常多。”

“我不是英格兰人，但我是英国人，我当然说英语。”约翰颇为好笑地看着她，“你真会这么向老师提问？简直太不可思议了。”

约翰的不相信让多娜有些反感。虽然进入社会后她确实学乖了很多，但谁没有青春叛逆期呢。那段故事对每个人来说都不是那么好讲，还要被质疑真实与否。说到底，还是约翰主动问她的。多娜把这种不忿揉进切割刚上桌的两份农舍派之一的过程里，等了些时间才慢悠悠地开口：“当然。我还会和老师较劲背莎翁的诗，看老师被我呛得哑口无言。”

“在‘苏格兰人不配教英语’之后向老师背诵莎士比亚。”约翰笑了起来。

“是的，在那之后。上学时我是个古英语好手。”多娜叉起一块农舍派塞进嘴里，吞咽入腹后才说下一句，“不过现在上班太多年，我都忘光了。”

约翰没有吃东西的意思，反而更在乎多娜：“你现在是做什么工作？”他好像不怎么喜欢这个食物，或者说，他好像不知道自己喜欢什么食物。这感觉有些古怪，但除此以外，约翰还觉得——有点熟悉？

“普通职工，做些无聊的文书工作，大半时候还是临时的。”

“文书工作很棒。至少对于庞大的商业链条来说，文书工作是不可或缺的一环。实际上他们并不无聊，你知道，每一天都会有新的东西……”

约翰试图挑起多娜对工作的热情，但多娜毫不留情地打断了他。“文书工作确实很无聊。”多娜说，“甚至不如在学校教学生们如何诵读莎士比亚：对天生的尤物我们要求蕃盛，以便美的玫瑰永远不会枯死。”

“但开透的花朵既要及时凋零，就应把记忆交给娇嫩的后嗣。”约翰似乎习惯了被打断，或者说，他似乎习惯了被这个人打断，很轻松就接受了这个略显冒犯的事实，“你看，你还没有忘记太多的莎士比亚。”

“也就只剩下这点了。”多娜自嘲地笑笑，她的很多知识都在常年的工作中被迫放弃，换上一些有用的知识，“你知道，我来约会并不是为了找个人说教我，和我谈谈文书工作有多重要。我想我们该换个方式，谈谈其他的？”她实在不想再聊这些了，不论如何，她得让这位约翰换个话题。

“哦当然，我不知道你对莎士比亚的个人生活有什么兴趣——为什么我说这话的时候就好像我真认识莎士比亚一样，奇怪。”

“也许你真认识莎士比亚呢。”

“那我听起来可像是个疯子。”

“劝别人文书工作很重要？你早就是了。”多娜咯咯地笑起来，他或许意外地很有趣。

约翰觉得她的笑声很好听，但依旧在这件事上感到一种挫败感。“人总要热爱自己的工作。”约翰嘟囔一句。

“我例外。”又是一模一样的论调，多娜举手投降。约翰把这件事重复了整整两遍，她开始觉得约翰史无前例的无聊，甚至比之前的几位更加无聊了。只有老古板才愿意劝人热爱工作，新时代的大家工作都是为了钱。如果多娜不缺钱，她也不会辗转在各个公司，在失业后迅速投入找寻新工作的怀抱中。这算是她不愿意面对的问题之一，另外还有她的婚姻问题，以及过度“安逸”的生活。但每次相亲会都让她被迫想起这些。太困难了。

“其实……我觉得我们不需要谈下去了。也许分享完这顿晚饭，然后祝彼此有个美好的夜晚。”从坐下开始，约翰就在提到她的痛处，这让她遏制不住地想做些什么——但出于礼节，不，出于不能与亲戚朋友翻脸的冲动，她还坐在这里。但她还是说出来了：“你不是我喜欢的那款。”

“好吧。”约翰接受了这个现实，就像这句话本就应该在那里一样。

“不，我的意思是，我不喜欢别人劝我喜欢我的工作，所以我们不用继续聊下去了，就到这里。”多娜的嗓门越来越大，餐厅里有些人侧目过来看着他们，“让我把话说清楚，你不是我喜欢的那一款。”

这次的声音更大了。多娜看到人们向她纷纷投来疑惑的目光，旁若无人地继续切开她的农舍派，把那些美味吞吃入腹。她以为约翰会因此感到尴尬，这是每一个被她赶走的约会对象会表现出来的样子。但约翰却掏出钱包，留下双人份晚餐的钱与一份没有动过的农舍派，在短暂的寒暄与一些无关紧要的借口过后，像是一次约会的完美结束那样起身离席，甚至还问是否要交换电话号码。

真是个怪人。多娜心想。

 

_This were to be new made when thou art old_

_And see thy blood warm when thou feel'st cold_

对多娜来说，生活中唯一值得称赞的“冒险”就是代替腿脚不便的爷爷爬到山上观星。她的爷爷其实远没有达到无法爬山的地步，周边方圆几里的山地也算不上崎岖，但爷爷总是执意让她独身前去，自己一人在家等待最终的照片。多娜不想拆穿爷爷的好意：她是该出去走走了，沉闷的公司工作日复一日，压得她无处逃离。接下这一任务给了她理所应当的理由，离开这个压抑的环境，在开阔的小山丘上面对星空在一片寂静下寻找真我。

无垠的宇宙中会有外星人吗？

很小的时候，爷爷就会和她一起探讨这个问题。他们是相信外星人存在的，并且热衷于找到存在的依据。可随着多娜长大，变成成年人，变成乏味的成年人，爷爷也越来越不愿意与她讲起外星人的故事。她已经很久没听到爷爷讲外星人的事了。好像所有的外星人都像是小王子，只要变老，就会和老树一样脱下树皮，消失在沙漠深处。

脱下一层树皮有什么值得伤心的呢？

多娜躺在户外躺椅上，望向夜空中闪烁的星辰，想象上面有各色生物定居，而她则是穿越其中的某位过客——某位旅行者。她能看到无数种族的起始与终结，也能经历无数震人心魄的美妙旅程。

她似乎被某些事情改变太多了。从前的她只会安于平淡无奇的生活，绝不会有去无限宇宙冒险的想象。

幽暗的密林深处传来轻微的窸窣响声，多娜警惕起来，握住手边空闲的三脚架。这片森林还算太平，至少在大半时间都是这样，最多只有一些野兔四处游荡。但森林终究是森林，没人能知道里面居住了什么动物。多娜从躺椅上起身，举起唯一的防身工具，冲着声音的来源弓起身子，防卫着可能出现的任何生物。

意料之外地，一个人从森林里跑了出来，在看到帐篷时明显地松了口气，双手伏在膝盖上，精疲力竭地大口呼吸着新鲜空气。

“对不起，我刚跑了好久。”男人抬头来同她讲出第一句话。但多娜一眼就认出了他。蓝色条纹西装和匡威帆布鞋的搭配非常具有个人特色，加上那头鸡窝似的头发。多娜毫不费力，就认出他是半个月前一声不吭离开现场的相亲对象约翰。

好吧，这件事有一半得怨她。那天饭吃到一半，她不知怎的就堂而皇之说出了“你不是我喜欢的款”。她从不会这样的。

“我见过你。多娜，好久不见。这是你的仪器吗？”约翰直起身来，好奇地凑到天文望远镜与固定好的摄像机中间。他对机械有种天然的亲近力。

多娜快走几步，把约翰从固定好的摄像机旁拉开：“不要碰它，我还在拍摄中。”

“拍摄中？你是来拍摄星空照片的。真棒。”约翰对此没有任何抱怨，反而弯腰从天文望远镜里观察着，“你在拍猎户座吗？”

“是的，替我的爷爷拍摄。他喜欢收集星星照片。”多娜确认没有其他事情发生，坐回躺椅上，给自己倒出一杯热咖啡，捧在手里小口啜饮着。

“我以为是你自己要拍。因为听起来你也很喜欢。”

“也许。”多娜随口应了一句，和不怎么熟悉的陌生人掏心掏肺交流似乎不是太好，“你呢，苏格兰英语教师先生？”

“哦，我追踪一群会闪光的蜜蜂来到这里，结果它们突然回头开始叮我。真要命，我生生跑了好久才看到一片开阔地，才看到人。”

“你说，你惹了一群蜜蜂？”

“当然没有！我只是好奇，跟着它们回去，结果它们像疯了一样地反过来追我。”

“你跑了很久才摆脱它们。”

“是的，直到跑到这里为止。”

多娜听到这话面色都变了。约翰的讲话声让她忽视了森林那边传来的另一种声音，像是蜂群的号角。没有听到回应的约翰也一并从望远镜前挪开视线，意识到之前犯下的巨大错误。翅膀高速震动的声音越来越近，在蜂群冲破森林界限前，约翰大叫一声。

“跑！”

顾不上设备与热咖啡，多娜下意识地跟着约翰往前继续跑去。她真恨自己穿了一双登山鞋，每一步都沉得要命，跑起来格外困难，很快就和约翰扯出了一段距离。蜂群快要追上他们了。多娜在心里咒骂约翰，他惹的祸为什么需要她来代为偿还。就算没有过敏反应，这么多蜂群她也一样吃不消。

还没等她咒骂结束，约翰先一步回过头来。他跑到多娜身边，抓住她的手，牵着多娜继续往前跑去。直到一个洞穴在他们右侧显露身形，约翰拉着多娜躲进狭小的洞穴中，用枯草掩盖了仅能容纳一人通过的洞口。

多娜想要问他原因，却被约翰的手捂住嘴。在黑暗的洞窟中，一切陷入可怖的静默，只剩二人肾上腺素飙升后的心跳声一下下击打在鼓膜上，敲响刺激又兴奋的乐章。蜂群的翅膀震动声由远及近。枯草的缝隙成了唯一的观景器，多娜顺着望去，看到在月光下闪闪发光的荧光色蜂群经历短暂的犹豫，又一次顺他们原来的方向继续向前，直到变成遥远的一个光点，最终消失在茫茫夜色里。

约翰松开捂住多娜嘴的手，瘫坐在对面。经历过这一场越野长跑，他快累坏了。多娜也差不多，但她的好奇心占了上风。

“那是什么？它们不像普通的蜜蜂。”

“我也不知道。我非常好奇，才会一直跟着它们。”

“奇怪。”

“是很奇怪，我们刚被一群荧光色的蜜蜂追着跑。”约翰扒开枯草，探出头确认四周环境，没事后先行爬出洞口，又回身递出手让多娜也出来，“这应该算得上世界史上的奇闻异事了。”

“最多是小镇新闻头版。”多娜咕哝一声，“你是说，你也不知道这玩意儿的缘由？”

“不知道。”约翰诚恳地摇摇头，“我很好奇。你打算一起吗？”

“好奇心害死猫……”多娜说，但她确实想要知道这群疯狂蜜蜂的事，“但我家没养猫。”

“太好了！”约翰兴奋地抓住多娜的手，“我们可以先从下个休息日开始，也就是明天，再来这山上勘测一下。我们能找到突破口的。”

“很好，不过让我事先说明一点。我们不在约会，只是探寻真相与冒险，我依旧不喜欢你这款。” 多娜暂且还没被要去冒险的事实冲昏头脑，即使她已经对明天的行程迫不及待了。她当然想和某个人约会，不过这个人应该不是一位连英格兰人都不是的英语教师。

约翰同意这件事的速度让多娜怀疑他甚至没有在这件事上进行任何的思考。“但你不能再叫我什么……苏格兰英语教师。”约翰提出问题的角度有些刁钻，却像是看穿了多娜那般，正好戳到多娜心上想的那事。

“好。那我叫你……博士。”多娜想了半天，脑袋里突然冒出这样一个词汇。

约翰哭笑不得：“可我不是医生。”

“我指博士。突然想到的。博士，或者苏格兰英语教师。”多娜没有给约翰太多选择。

“那就博士，听起来很熟悉。”约翰选择了前者，咂摸着短短六个字母的魅力，“博士。”

 

_From you have I been absent in the spring,_

_When proud-pied April dress'd in all his trim_

荧光蜜蜂与下水道中的巨大蜘蛛一起最终尽数无疾而终。有些被政府官员处理，有些只是莫名其妙的消失了，不论怎样追踪源头也是一无所获。但他们并没有为此消磨干净所有的热情，反而更加狂热。好奇永远驱使他们向新一段奇闻迈进。几个月过去，多娜甚至都没有换掉工作。唯一改变的只有约翰需要给多娜买单的次数：冒险让他们比想象中消耗了更多的酒类和下酒菜，也让他们熟知每一家凌晨打烊的酒吧位置。

多娜确实是个淘气的学生，非常的不好管教，总能在所有可能的回答之外找到另一种说出。约翰开始相信多娜的话了，那番她在校时是一个烦人的好学生的发言。可如果除去多娜时不时让约翰哑口无言的发言的话，这是一段很美好的时光。他们总是心有灵犀、默契满分，总能在每一次冒险时做出对方心里想的决定，也会在之后的休闲时光大笑着分享生活中的琐事。常去的酒吧，老板总把他们叫成一对情侣。每一次，多娜都会否定，甚至给他介绍一些年轻的小姑娘。

可约翰从没听过哪个小姑娘能和多娜一样把莎士比亚背得如此完美。

甚至还有除了莎士比亚外的一些东西。约翰心想。乍看之下，多娜是一个平平无奇的普通人，囿于生活的柴米油盐；但她是特殊的，至少在约翰的眼里，多娜是非常特殊的。假若人们把“一见钟情”看做是对外表的爱慕，约翰一定会用自身的例子狠狠地为这四个字反击。

他喜欢多娜。

在多娜拒绝他的那刻，约翰迷恋上了多娜。同样的迷恋也在那刻戛然而止，如果他没有误打误撞再次遇到多娜的话。那时，他决心用尽浑身解数追到多娜——虽然最后的结果并不乐观，他们仍旧是冒险上的伙伴。

但现在说这些似乎无济于事，因为他与多娜的冒险快要被占领城市的疯狂机器人画上句号了。它们一面用冷淡的机械声音叫喊升级一面扫荡过每一户家门，成批的人们被强制带走，回来的是又一车新鲜机器人。用半月板思考的外星人都能知道它们做了什么：把人类变成机器人，简直是科幻小说中必备的反派角色。

约翰和多娜的爷爷用木板一起封死所有可能的出入口，找出所有可能作为武器的生活用品放在手边。多娜的爷爷和妈妈坐在客厅看守正门，约翰和多娜则在厨房关注后门的动向。机器人沉重的脚步声越来越近，约翰觉得自己必须要做点什么。至少在他们死之前，或者在他们被改造成只会说“升级”一词的银光闪闪机器人之前。

“多娜，我想和你说一件事。”他凑到多娜身边，轻声说。

多娜奇怪地看他一眼，嗓音张扬到她坐在客厅的家人也能听见：“你可以直接告诉我。”

“不，小点声，我只想告诉你一个人……声音大了会被它们发现的。”约翰抓住多娜的手，格外诚恳地望进她的眼睛。虽然他最终改变了说出口的话语，但他的心却是恳切的。他希望能告诉多娜这件事。

多娜被盯得发毛，生怕他要说什么重要的事，连忙点点头，压低嗓音：“那你说。”

“我喜欢你，多娜。”约翰鼓起勇气说。

“博士，我也喜欢你。”多娜自然而然地回答。

“不，不是那种喜欢。”约翰有些手忙脚乱地向多娜解释，他似乎没有做过这件事，每一部分对他来说都是新鲜的，“我指的是，想和你一起冒险一辈子的那种喜欢，呃，也许该说我爱你。”

“哇哦。”多娜下意识地冒出一个感叹词，继而没了回音，陷入单纯地沉默。这让约翰的心一下就提到了嗓子眼。他真的不知道这时候该怎么做：他没有经历过这个，也没有人教过他。机器人整齐划一的“铁蹄”在门前停下，约翰举起武器，目不斜视地紧盯着随时都有可能被冲开的门扉。

半晌，门口没有任何动静，但多娜终于开口了。她话说得很轻很轻，像是害怕其他人知道：“和你一起也不赖。我是说，我也一直想和你一辈子冒险。不，结婚实际上也没问题，与你生活的话，我确实觉得……不算太坏，是这样，不算太坏。”她停顿许久，在约翰说出下一句话时，她又一次抢先开口，“其实……你比我最初的推断要更好些，毕竟我之前说得是实话，一点都没有掺假。你……呃，乍看起来确实不是我的菜。虽然是这样，但现在，现在……”

“但现在，你愿意和我在一起。”约翰握住她的手，“这就很好，我没有期盼其他的，你可以慢慢来接受我。”

爱情是美好的，但并不能阻挡激光切割木板。红色的激光在门上塑造出组够人通过的巨大洞口，这场人类与机器的战事似乎到了一触即发的临界点。多娜的爷爷站在门口，已经顾不上外面的机器人会不会听到，冲这边高声叫喊：“博士，我们现在该怎么做！”

“我不知道。”约翰有些抓狂了，他确实不知道该怎么做，更不知道——为什么？为什么多娜的爷爷会叫他博士？一直以来，只有多娜才会用博士这个称呼，而他几小时前和多娜家里人打招呼时自我介绍都是约翰·史密斯。她的家人的目光？奇怪，这是为什么，为什么多娜的家人会诧异他在这里。好像有什么地方出了问题——究竟是哪里！

激光切割的速度很快，而且完全不在意究竟有多少层柜子或椅子，残忍地一层层击穿他们。最终，被加固完毕的后门在约翰面前轰然倒塌。机器人井然有序地一个接一个迈进屋里，却在看到他的脸时停下了入侵的脚步。

“博士。”机器人们说，“博士。”

为什么所有人都要叫他博士？究竟发生了什么？他们嘴里说什么博士？博士是谁？

约翰困惑不解地打量着成排的机器人，想要从一模一样的它们身上获取一点信息。但依旧什么都没有，它们看起来如出一辙，连细节的螺丝钉与焊接缝隙都完美的相同，还与荧光色的蜜蜂和巨大的蜘蛛一样，充满了无法解明的谜团。那些问号就像是打在约翰心上。他忍不住要命的好奇心，他想知道这些机器人的一切，就像想要知道之前所有冒险的最终结果一样。

在约翰开口前，一道蓝光闪过他的眼角。那是奔向多娜的一束光，不论那是怎样的光，都不会是什么好兆头。约翰下意识推开多娜，在所有人的尖叫声中，眼睁睁看着蓝光击中自己。

“博士！”

所有人都在叫着，但最奇怪的是，他没死。像是脱落的老树皮一样，他的灵魂从这个躯壳中解脱了，却在另一个相似的身体着陆。两颗心脏扑通扑通的心跳声让他记起了那个名字，记起了最重要的那个名字。

博士。

还有那个名字所带来的一切。

“多娜。”他看着再熟悉不过的面庞，“很高兴再次见到你。”

“……我们一直都在见面？”这次，换多娜摆出一脸莫名其妙的表情了。

博士撑着地板起身，熟练地自内侧衣兜里掏出陪伴他许久的音速起子——哈，看来人类的他也会随身带着这个美人，审美不赖嘛。他能感受到塔迪斯就被停在附近，只需要用音速起子让她定位到自己。

令人兴奋的轰鸣声霎时响彻天际。在多娜家的后院里，漂亮的蓝色警亭缓慢掀起她的面纱，露出美丽的容颜。博士逼退试图前进的赛博人们，带着多娜一家退回到塔迪斯里，在完全锁上门并转移到空中后，博士开始借用上面数据完全的设备找寻赛博人的来源。虽然解决外星人入侵事件要紧，但他真的是太想念这个了。

多娜看着很容易就接受了这个古怪机器和这位古怪男人的爷爷与妈妈，怀疑地观察着这个古旧到冒蒸汽、却又先进到各种按钮琳琅满目她一个都看不懂的机器。在目前只出现的四个人里，多娜吃惊地发现，只有她一个正百思不解地在塔迪斯里问东问西。“你……你之前为什么不告诉我？你有……这个东西。”多娜用手比划了一下塔迪斯，表情像她第一次进入塔迪斯时那样惊讶。

“我也是刚想起来。”在塔迪斯降落在赛博人的据点前，博士向多娜眨眨眼，静静地说，“里面比外面大，不是吗？”

 

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

最终，赛博人的入侵有惊无险地被博士与多娜一家解决，对于联合情报特派组，对于英国，对于地球，这似乎都是个完美的大团圆结局。除了博士。他坚决不认为这是一个大团圆结局。历尽千帆，宇宙给了他第二次机会去与最美好的多娜相遇，甚至不惜让他变成一位只有一个心脏的人类去和多娜相爱。但事到如今，多娜居然——不愿意见他？

在九百多年的漫长生命中，博士第一次遇到了令他苦恼的问题：爱情。

这可真奇怪，他不光有女儿，还有曾孙辈的亲人，但还是第一次有一份爱情令他如此苦恼。在几次三番的拜访中，他好像尝试了世界上所有的方式，也没能说动多娜见上他一面。之前也是这样，在夜空下打开塔迪斯的门时，他以为多娜会和之前的所有旅伴一样同意，但她却拒绝了这一份诱人的邀请。

不过，也正是因此，多娜才令他如此倾心。

有时候和喜欢人的家人建立一种亲近的关系是件好事，博士挑了一个多娜不在家的时间用塔迪斯隔着几个星系给多娜的爷爷打了一个电话。之后的那个周六，他衣着整齐，又走进了“再一次”和多娜见面时的那个酒吧。这次他记得提早来了，虽然是七点二十九分。

多娜依旧点了一份农舍派，她好像很钟情于在相亲时吃上一份农舍派。博士要了一杯苏打水，除此以外别无他物。他不想吃上一顿晚餐，他只想和多娜好好谈谈。

“我来是因为爷爷说，这是第八次相亲会。”多娜的开场白让博士紧张不已。他知道多娜不喜欢相亲，这会提醒她已经年近四十，还没有一个丈夫和一份稳定的工作。

“他没说错。我确实是来相亲的，”博士整整他的风衣衣领，忍住了想要整理头发的想法，“我之前说的话还奏效。所以……我是来听回复的，也算是相亲的一环。”

“你之前是个在中学教英语的苏格兰人！”多娜不可思议地看着他，为什么这个人能用今天晚上吃什么的语气说出这句话——不，“你现在……我不知道你现在算什么。”

“时间领主，来自伽里弗雷星。”

“那个蓝盒子？”

“按人类的理解，你可以称她为时光机或者宇宙飞船。”

“你要来听我回复？”

“我说过，我想和你冒险一辈子，这句话还没过期。”

多娜灌下一大口酒，低头看看那块闻起来不错的农舍派，突然没了食欲。

“那你先帮我结账吧。”多娜确定地点点头，穿上外套起身，“然后带我去塔迪斯里转转。”

这就触碰到博士的知识匮乏区了。他把里里外外的衣兜都翻了个遍，最后找出了两三个硬币，看样子是人类的他当时放里面的。不过好像这些都不够结账。餐厅老板向他投来“你要吃霸王餐吗”的可怖目光，他喊住要往外走的多娜，什么都没说。

“不会吧，叱咤风云的博士，居然身上连一顿饭的钱都没有。”多娜忍俊不禁地向老板付了晚餐钱。

“嘿！”博士赶上多娜的脚步，在她之前走到塔迪斯旁边。一个响指，塔迪斯的门就打开了，暖黄色的灯光在夜光下投出一片家的味道。博士还记得上一次，成箱的行李堆在手上，沉得要命。这一次，他却巴不得多娜拿出那些行李。

“事先说好。”多娜从车的后备箱里拎出一大箱子行李，扔到博士手上，自顾自地走了进去，“不要一门心思只想和我上床。”

“我又不是二十岁的大学生！”

博士拎着行李走进塔迪斯，关上那扇印着警局标志的门。

 

_When in eternall lines to time thou grow'st,_

_So long as men can breath or eyes can see,_

_So long as lives this, and this gives life to thee._

 


End file.
